


Gelato

by xiaozhu300



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhu300/pseuds/xiaozhu300
Summary: 這個時節，莉莎買了兩球Gelato。（一種源自於義大利的甜點）我夢到一段悲傷的故事，所以需要甜食拯救靈魂。如果你有興趣先看後記，再看正文。
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang





	Gelato

[Gelato，03/11］

她換上高跟鞋，離開公寓。沿著街道，漫無目的瀏覽街上一扇扇櫥窗，很長一段時光不曾如此輕鬆。

季節來到冬季，空氣吸入肺部嚐起來像是鐵鏽。她停下來向攤販買了兩球冰淇淋，並將紙杯換成餅乾甜筒。老實說，她不喜歡單吃甜食，至少需要搭配其他食物，像是黑咖啡，像是餅乾。只是這個時節，她有點想吃。

漫步轉過幾個街區，她再次停下腳步，望向櫥窗。螢幕正在撥放一段故事，那是兒時看過的黑白動畫，是她美好的回憶之一，伴隨著餅乾的香氣。她站在前方靜靜地看著動畫，黑白畫面將她吸了進去。她看得忘神，冰慢慢融化、順著甜筒流下滴到了街道，手指也沾上了一點點黏膩的乳脂，但她不在乎。不久後，有人靠近，站定在左手邊。他問，「看著什麼那麼入迷？」

「要吃嗎？」她轉頭問他。

「好啊。」羅伊握著她的手，傾身輕輕地親吻她的指尖。「有點熟悉，但想不出起來是什麼口味。妳不冷嗎？」他問。莉莎搖搖頭。冬季冷雨點點滴滴落下，他打開傘，另一隻手環抱住她的腰。

路燈下水霧蒸汽朦朧，兩人身影交錯，隨後我們看見雨傘傾斜，可能隔了數秒，可能過了幾分鐘，然後羅伊撐直雨傘，摟住莉莎的肩膀為他們遮擋雨滴。不過仔細看雨水還是浸濕了羅伊大衣背後。

「果然是咖啡和香草，經典，」他拿出手帕為她擦拭手指，之後才接過冰淇淋吃了第一口。「下次要不要試試看堅果系列？」羅伊注意到她泛紅的耳朵，真可愛，他想。於是再次牽起她的手，放進大衣口袋，輕輕揉搓，確定她手變得暖和。

那時她愣住了嗎？她是否說什麼、後來有推開他嗎？我們不太清楚。

這只是街道上一小段插曲而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 我覺得吃冰淇淋的時候是最好的接吻時機。
> 
> ————
> 
> 夢到這一段故事：
> 
> 羅伊莉莎最後仍然沒有在一起，他們各自有了家庭。多年之後舉行兩場葬禮，那時人們才知道兩個人都向軍方提出要求，希望死後被埋在軍方的墓園中。過了幾世紀，兩家分別迎接兩個生命，黑髮黑眼的孩子以及金髮琥珀色眼睛的孩子，第一次相遇是在藍天底下，父母牽著他們的手。
> 
> 在夢中我認為他們是多年好戰友（旁觀者），直到知道他們要求被葬在墓園中，才覺得有點悲傷。人們都認為他們是終生為軍人的緣故。


End file.
